Description All of the proposed projects require conventional and fluorescence microscopy, image analysis, and time lapse cinematography. Thus, to efficiently accomplish the microscopic analysis of our data, we request a microscopy Core Facility. This Facility will be staffed with an experienced senior research technician (to be recruited when the program is funded), and will provide assistance with sample preparation, execution of the experiments, image collection, data analysis and editing of confocal and other microscopic images. The Program PI's concurred that this facility is essential to efficiently achieve the goals of the proposed program. In our current set-up, individual postdocs are trained in the use of the Metamorph Image Analysis system and the confocal microscope by the Manager of the Cell Analysis Facility, Dr. Edward Monosov. This training provides members of the program with skills to operate the systems to address a specific question. By nature, however, this training provides neither continuity within the program, nor depth of knowledge to an individual to independently sept-up and operate the Confocal Microscope and Image Analysis Systems for numerous applications. In order to overcome these problems, the Program PI's want to place these operations in the hands of an experienced microscopist/computer analyst. This person will be trained by and interface with the manager of the Institute's Cell Analysis Facility in order to conduct confocal and image analyses for the Program. Operation The core will be house in a 300 square foot room on the first floor on the Burnham Institute's Fitch Building (Building 4), adjacent to three of the Program Laboratories. This room currently houses the Program's 405M Axiovert and the attached image analysis system, and the Burnham Institute's second Confocal microscope, a Zeiss LSM 410. Plans are to accommodate the staff of Program Project Core B in this room. A core staff person with extensive experience in microscopy and computing will be recruited when this grant is funded. The staff will report to Dr. Ranscht, who will serve as the core director (6% effort). Training of the staff will be provided by Dr. Edward Monosov, the manager of the Institute's Cell Analysis Shared Facility The Burnham Institute charges for training time $40/hour, and for unsupervised time on the confocal microscope $20 per hour to offset costs for service contracts and maintenance of the MRC1024-MP confocal instrument. Equipment 1) Zeiss 405M inverted Microscope and Metamorph Image Analysis System. The Program Project extensively uses an inverted Zeiss 405M Microscope that was acquired for the Core of the existing Program Grant in year 1 (1989). This is an excellent microscope that is equipped with optics for phase contrast, differential interference contrast, darkfield, bright field and fluorescence in the red, green and ultra violet spectra. The instrument has been updated over the years with new filter sets and objectives. Attached peripherals included a heated stage for the cultures and an Eppendorff microinjection system suited for the injection of cultured cell. We have extended the capability of the system to do lapse time cinematography using an Optronics ZVS-47E intensified CCD video camera, a Sony Trinitron Color Video Monitor (analog) and a time lapse laser videodisk recorder (Sony LVR 3000N, analog).